I am
by Caliborn96
Summary: A man who has made many mistakes and has little conscience. A women in desperate need. Bella/Caius pairing because there aren't enough! Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a sucker for a Volturi love story so because there aren't enough pairings between these two here you are! **

**The facts you need to know about this story for it to make sense.**

**Caius is 26  
Bella 20**

**It is the year 2020.**

**Vampires do not sparkle. The only thing that gives them away are their eyes. They generally have contacts to cover that. The sun doesn't burn their skin but it does weaken them, but only to the point that if out long enough they are as weak as a human. Their skin is hard as a rock and un-penetrable. ****Also, if a vampire bites a human they don't automatically change. The vampire actually has to have venom in its bite. So this way they can feed and stay concealed better.**

**I do not own twilight **

When my new life began, thousands of years ago, I became somebody else. Some one to survive. That's what the game is right? To survive at all cost? Well, if I have to act like a jackass to survive then that's what I'll do. One of the reasons I needed to survive was because of Lilyana. She was my daughter. My beautiful daughter. I had gone through my life up to the age of 26 and found nothing but lies and schemes. But when Margret, my human wife, gave birth, I had found something more than anything else. I had found love. Sure I loved Margret, but not really as a wife. She and I were more like friends that were being forced to marry. It was a good life, but I wasn't a good man. Then Lily came along and I felt like I wanted to be a better person. She made me a better person.

And then it happened. I was walking home because it had been such a nice day. I don't remember much about my human life, except for Margret and Lily. And the attack. I didn't see it coming. I didn't know what was happening but I remember the pain. The pain was a vibrant landline to my sanity. I hugged it to me. I had to get back to my family. Then, the pain was gone and all I could think about was the burning in my throat. I attacked three men and drained them. I didn't think about the fact that they might be just like me. A man just eager to get home to see his little girl. No.

When I did calm down, I made my way back home and found Margret with another man. She didn't see me but I knew I wasn't welcome. I had only been gone less than a month. I had wanted to be sure I wouldn't hurt my little girl by what I had become so I had stayed away to gain control.

I stayed close by watching over my little girl. She grew and got older, but then when she turned 11 she got real sick. I was helpless, wanting the best for her but not wanting to condemn her to this life. And she was so little. I didn't know enough about what I was to know how it would affect her. So I watched her die. I watched her call Margret, with her new husband, mommy and daddy on her last breath. If I could have cried I would have.

After my little girl died, nothing mattered to me. Nothing. I grew to hate many people. I perfected a persona of evil, of hate. So that's how I ended up where I am today. One of the most influential vampires in the world.

Who am I?

Some call me the devil, many call me master.

But my little girl?  
She called me daddy.

I am Caius.

**Review me! I have the next chapter already! **

**A special thank you to my beta Silverchief **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight! **

**If you like this review me please and pass me on! **

"Aro, the humans are becoming more aware of our presence. Too many humans are slipping through the cracks of the law, we need to start fortifying our decrees and kill of the rest of the humans who know about us. Already we've had three humans come to us wanting to be changed because they heard about the vampires in Italy."

"Don't be so hasty Caius; but I do agree. We shall send a team out to start the process. You may go if you wish."

"I'll think about it. I do need some action, I'm getting quite bored." Ripping off a head now and then just isn't cutting it anymore.

"Yes, do see that you go out. Now that I think about it, I realize that it has been almost a decade since the last time you've been out. The outside might do you some good. Your always so grumpy."

"Grrr. Brother must you test my patience?" I glare at him and he stars back. And just like that our gazes lighten and we smirk.

Our brotherhood began around the 1400's after we stumbled across each other. We each had different traits. And to be honest, if any of us were to rule by ourself it would be a disaster. I had my fighting abilities and a mean temper. Aro had the ambition and way too much pride. Marcus is the one who is the mediator and the one who can get us to work together but he lacks the motivation to want to rule. It is only with us that he tolerates it.

Bella's POV

I never thought that I would would end up working in a restaurant as a waitress but I guess it is what it is. I can remember graduating and walking down the aisle with the intention to go to college, but that was b.a. Before the accidents. It was about a month into the summer and I was taking the time to just relax and earn a little extra money at the Newtons shop. I was still living with Charlie at this point but it was when I got home that I knew something had happened. I had walked in and saw Charlie sitting at the table in the kitchen. He had tears staining his face. He stood up when he saw me and he choked out, "Bella, your mother." And that was it.

It was so strange because I was really sad inside but it didn't really feel like my mother had died. It felt more like a close friend had died. My mother and I never really had a mother daughter relationship. If anyone was the mother in our relationship: it was me. I held her when her relationships failed, I cooked and cleaned. I paid the bills, of course she worked and provided the money but I was the one who remembered to set aside the money to pay the rent so we wouldn't get evicted. From a very young age I learned to take care of myself. My mother always joked about me being her middle aged daughter.

I learned from my father that my mother had died in a car crash with her newest husband Phil. They tell me she didn't suffer. That it was instantaneous. That comforts me at least. Renee was such like a child and in that respect you hate for children to suffer. So, we had the funeral and life went on. I grieved for her and I even shed a few tears along the way but I was what my mother always knew me as. Her middle aged daughter. I think it worried Charlie how well I was taking the event but I don't think he thought too much about it because inside he was grieving so much. I think that he always had this hope that Renee would come back. My heart feels for him and I hope that he can finally move on now.

Life went on and I went to college. I was majored in business, minored in English and the foreign language of Italian. I was always fascinated with Italy and its language, though I hear that they're not to fond of Americans. When I was in high school, I took my generals for college online and I took Calculus for college credit at my school that had luckily offered it. I thought why not? It can only help me. And boy did it! Being a business major involves a lot of math and statistics and a lot of crap like that, so I was very glad that I got all of that out of the way. So by my second year in college I was almost done. This is what happens when you know what you want to do in high school and you go for it early. When I entered college I was 17 going on 18 and by the end of my second year I was 19 soon to be 20 in just 4 or 5 months.

I was half way through my third year in college when it happened. Charlie was in an accident on the job, and he was in the hospital's ICU. He had been shot multiple times and they weren't sure if he would ever walk again much less ever wake up out of a coma. They were optimistic but as time went on and Charlie's medical insurance covered less and less I had to drop out of college to work full time and help pay for the bills. I had him moved from the Forks hospital to the one in Seattle where I had been going to college. I looked around and got three jobs. My morning job was at a law Office working from six-thirty to eleven. My afternoon job at a restaurant was from twelve to six and my night job at a club was from seven to one. Even with as much as I was working I was having a hard time paying the bills to the hospital. I was living off of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. While I worked as a waitress, the owner was always kind enough to let me eat lunch for free there. I was a hard worker she said and that it was the least she could do to thank me for always being on time and willing to serve the customers. But in reality I think she knew that I was super poor right now. So, I lived on five hours of sleep a night. The weekends we're better because I didn't have to work as much. The lady who owned the restaurant was a Seventh Day Adventist so she didn't open on Saturday. The law firm was closed on the weekends. So that left me to work at the night clubs from five to one on Saturday and from five to eleven on Sunday. The weekends were my safe haven. It's how I survived.

It's how I still survive.

**Poor Bella! Literally! **

**Chapter three is already written! It's being edited by my awesome beta Silverchief who edited this one too! **

**Review me and tell me what you think of my idea so far... Also are there any Caius lovers out there? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own twilight.**

**Here's chapter three!**

We have been in America for two months and have been silently making our way through the country weeding out the humans who know of us. And I was right about my previous estimations. There are way too many humans that know about our existence. Already we have killed 15. Of course we made their deaths look accidental. A car wreck here, a suicide there. It all pans out.

We're heading to the northern part of the country and working our way over west. Eventually we'll end up in Washington. My team is made up of key components. Demetri for his tracking skills, Andrea for her abilities to catch lies, and Lucinda for her abilities to woo humans. She has this gift of becoming what they need. If they need a mother figure, that's what they'll see, if they want a lover then they will desire her, if they need a friend she will be their closest friend. It's really quite amazing. It's very subtle too. And of course there is me. I lead us and have the best fighting capabilities. Demetri comes in for a close second.

Aro was right. I needed this fresh air. Well, now polluted air. Seriously, humans have failed at taking care of the earth. Well, what can you do? Anyways. I'm in bed currently getting ready to take a nap before we go hunting for the next in the know human. (YES. MY VAMPIRES CAN SLEEP IF THEY WANT. THEY DON'T NEED IT THOUGH.)

As my mind whirls around, at its highly paced speed, I take a moment to think about my brothers. Both of them have their wife's and are presently happy. I did have a wife but she got to be too power hungry so I removed her head when she tried to kill me. My bad luck with women. My brothers have fared far better than I. Aro with Pia and Marcus with Dimmy. They are both in love and adore their wives. They have countlessly tried to dump women off onto me though, so it's not like they are rubbing their married life in my face. I'm just stubborn I suppose. Of course I still participate in sex quite often. A man has needs! I just don't want a wife. I want a mate. Someone who truly belongs to me; who will loves me for who I am and what I have become.

Though I doubt that I will ever find the right women. I strike fear into countless hearts so how can I expect them to ever love a man that they fear. Troublesome times I have. I push it all out of my mind so that I can finally drift.

Bella's POV

"Can I get a bacon burger with extra, extra bacon, an extra large onion ring and a side of those sweet potato fries? Oh and a large diet coke. Trying to lose some weight!" Says the man who most likely weighs 300 pounds.

"Sure! I'll go put your order in right now!" I walk away and call out the order. It's laughably funny that he orders that much bacon and wants to lose weight. But who am I to judge? I personally wish I had more weight. I barely break 100 lbs. My PB&J diet most likely doesn't help. I'm at a point though that my weight is dangerously low. I just tell myself to hang on a little longer because one of these days I won't have to worry about money anymore. One of these days.

I hear the bell ring a little while later while I'm cleaning some tables. It signals the new arrival of a customer. As soon as I look up I freeze. This man is dangerous. I can just tell right off the bat. Something's off and I feel my hair on the back of my neck raise up. He stares at me like I'm dessert and he's skipping the main course. Creeper much? Anyways, I get over my fears and walk over to him.

**Well, well, well! Who is this mystery guy? Tell me in a review! Will recognize you if you guess right! **

**Thanks to my beta Silverchief! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own twilight.**

**Caius POV**

"Please! I didn't know I couldn't tell anyone! I didn't have anybody to teach me right from wrong! I beg of you. Please, spare him! I love him!" Cried the female vampire who had foolishly fallen in love with a human male. We found out that she had been preying on weak unsuspecting children because she liked their taste. And while she was tracking she ran into this man called Will. They dated for four months and humped each other like wild bunnies. And thinking that she was in love with him, she sought to tell him the truth about who she was. Of course, it requires a special human to take the news of vampires being real. And unfortunately, Will wasn't that kind of a guy. As soon as he found out and she proved it, he ran like the wind. He moved states and changed phone numbers. It was like he just disappeared. She had foolishly thought to give him time to take it all in but while she was planning the wedding he was packing.

So here we are holding this woman and seeking this man. We've finally found him thanks to Demetri. It turns out that he was hiding in Washington. Which didn't work out too well. We found him conspiring to oust the vampire population. I asked Andrea to take him back to Aro so he could read him. We needed to make sure he hadn't told anybody. They would find all the info they needed from him and then they would kill him after questioning him. Oh, and his ex? We burned her, mainly because she "ate" children. You see, it is illegal to "eat" children. The reason why is because the more children's disappearances the more parents start to snoop. And if they ever figured out we existed? Well, let's just say with technology today we might not fare so well. Obviously they couldn't kill us all but I'm sure they could get a few. Also it would cause so many problems. It's our job to protect vampires and keep order in the vampire world. Part of that is to remain hidden. It's one of the reasons a lot of vampires drink from blood banks. Blood banks are excellent sources of blood and nobody has to die. It makes life so much easier. So, because of her escapades and granting a human knowledge without consulting the Volturi she was sentenced to death.

The thing is we're not cruel. We understand that sometimes a vampire finds his or her mate in a human. And if that happens they have permission to tell them. But they must then bring them before The Volturi. Aro then reads them and deciphers if they really are okay with the news and makes sure that they won't go blabbing the secret. Then Marcus makes sure that they really are mates. You see, in the Volturi we understand that a mate is a good thing. We even promote them but if your mate is in danger of showing the public that we exist we will kill them. It doesn't matter if they are human or vampire. So, you can have a human mate but you just have to go through the right channels. And of course they won't always be human. They do have to change sometime. I guess you could always skip the process if you find your mate in a human and just change them right away. But then again that might not make a good first impression. So that doesn't really happen often.

"Hey, Caius, now what do we do?" Asks Demetri. "Can we go clubbing? I hear it's all the rave these days." He chuckles.

I ponder it. We have been working fairly hard. "Sure why not? Where do you want to go?"

"Well, this girl told me about this one place called Breaking Dawn. Says it's a really cool club. Lots of chicks."

"Ugh. Must you be so crass, Demetri?" Lucinda growls. She's a feminist so she gets really touchy about a lot of women stuff. She's also a lesbian. Which really ticks Demetri off. He always teases her and tells her that one of these days she'll convert and come begging him to fuck her.

"Awe. Lucinda baby! Just one time is all I ask. One time and you'll never go back to being a lady lover." He winks at her and grinds his hips forward.

Her eyes narrow and she slips into a crouch ready to spring at him. I stop her with my words. "Let's go. Where is this place?"

"Seattle." Demetri replies.

**Bella's POV**

"What can get for you?" I ask. He looks at me and slides his eyes up and down my body. I contain my shiver.

"I'll take a coffee." He says with a smug face.

"I'll be right back with that." I turn and almost run back behind the counter as I get the coffee. There is just something about this man that creeps me out.

I prepare his coffee and grab some crème in case he wants it.

As I set it down his hand shot out to grab my wrist. I freeze and look at him. I tug and he doesn't let go. "Thank you." He says and let's go.

I can feel my heart pounding and getting ready to bust out of my chest. "Anything else sir?"

"No, thank you."

I sigh as I walk away. I try to not think about it anymore and just focus on work. As I clean tables and take orders I start to finally relax. And it's only when I realize that I'm relaxed that I look back at his table. He's gone.

I go over and pick up his coffee. It doesn't even look like he drank out of it but there on the table was a twenty dollar bill. Well, at least he tipped well. That's all that mattered. Though I would have preferred him to not come at all. Well, I think, as long as I never see him again I will be okay.

With that I head to my next job.

The club.

**Leave a REVIEW and a guess at the identity of this man! **

**Dun, Dun, Dun, Dun. Well, who is it? Who is the mystery man? Is he good? Evil? **


End file.
